A cake is commonly placed in a container that includes a base that supports a cardboard sheet on which the cake rests, and a cover that has a cover rim that extends around the base rim. A round cake is placed in a container with circular base and cover outer edges that are centered on a container axis. One type of container, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,607, includes a base that forms at least two threads and a cover that forms thread parts that can be screwed into place. It can be difficult to properly engage all threads. Also, in a plant where cakes are loaded onto a base and the cover is closed on the base, a very short time such as no more than a second, is allocated for closing each cover on a base. There is a need for a container that can be closed very rapidly by brute force. However, when a customer buys the cake and container, it is desirable that the customer be able to properly close and open the container using only moderate forces.